


Take him down a few pegs

by didthatreallyhappen



Series: The idiot genius and the genius genius [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didthatreallyhappen/pseuds/didthatreallyhappen
Summary: "Is that a threat?". Shuri laughed cruelly. "It's a promise". Flash rolled his eyes obnoxiously. "Personally I feel like I'm being threatened by a cupcake". Shuri absolutely lost the plot.OrFlash takes it a step too far and Shuri shows up at his door.





	Take him down a few pegs

**Author's Note:**

> No tags maybe one day I'll have tags.

A flurry of movement outside the lab caught Shuri's attention. The soundtrack of La La Land was blaring throughout the lab. She was singing along to Mia's parts but it wasn't the same without Peter as Sebastian. He was an amazing singer and got really into everything he sang. She tried not to wish he was there. He was the one who hadn't shown up so she had to stay pissed off.

She moved to the door of the lab and lean into the hall hanging off the doorframe. It was Helen Cho. She liked Helen, she was one of the only people in all of the compound that came close to rivaling her in terms of intellect with the added bonus of her being a young enough woman.

"Helen" she called. The young woman whipped around. She looked frazzled.

"Shuri, hi" she said anxiously not meeting her eyes. Shuri watchers her suspiciously and stepped fully into the hall.

"Are you alright?". This seemed to make Helen even more nervous.

"Yes of course why wouldn't I be?" she answered the words tumbling out of her mouth. Shuri shrugged nonchalantly.

"You just seem....anxious.....put out you know". Helen visibly gulped then glanced around checking to see of they were alone.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but something happened to Peter I don't have details but it's not life threatening or anything but not good either". Shuri's eyes widened and her heart beat a little faster. She felt bad for getting pissed at Peter when she hadn't even known why he wasn't around.

"What happened?".

"A couple of people jumped him and left him in an alley. Some other people found him and called an ambulance and the emergency contacts in his phone and his aunt didn't pick up so then they called Mr. Stark and he called me" she blurted out barely taking the time to breathe. Her phone buzzed loudly.

"OK he's here" she said and turned to go but stopped when Shuri followed her.

"No you can't come down you're not supposed to know everyone will know I told you if you come down with me". Shuri opened her mouth bit closed it. What Helen said was completely reason above and to be perfectly honest she could think of something much more productive to do with her time. She nodded and Helen gave her a thankful look.

They went they're separate way's and Shuri went straight for her laptop. After about two minutes she had found the name and address of Peter's attackers. Eugene Thompson. She was going to make him pay.

The subway was harder to navigate with out Peter but after a couple of wrong stops she finally got where she was going to. Standing outside Flash's house she realized she should probably have planned what she was going to do but there was no time for that now. She pulled out her phone to record Flash's reaction to show Peter later so he could get something good out of this whole ordeal.

She banged hard on the door, two sharp knocks. Flash opened the door and down at her.

"What do you want?" he asked dismissively. The audacity.

"I want to break every bone in your body but I don't have the time or energy so listen good because I'm only gonna say this once. If you lay a finger on Peter Parker ever again I swear on my father's grave no one will ever find your body". Flash look frightened for a second but regained his smirk after a moment.

"Is that a threat?". Shuri laughed cruelly.

"It's a promise". Flash rolled his eyes obnoxiously.

"Personally I feel like I'm being threatened by a cupcake". Shuri absolutely lost the plot. Flash found himself face down on the ground Shuri on top of him, his arm in a position of absolute leverage. She leaned down to his ear.

"I promise you if you ever hurt Peter again I will kill you and not feel bad about it do you understand me or do I need to break this skinny arm of yours to get the message across?". Flash moved about underneath her and squeaked out 'I understand".

"Good" she said and climbed off him and walked off without another word. She watched the video on the subway and laughed so loud a bunch of people gave her dirty looks and she found she didn't even care.

She sat in a chair by Peter's bed with her feet kicked up into the mattress. A Lovely Night was playing from her phone as she tapped away at her laptop. She glanced at Peter every so often repeating what Helen said to her in her head.

Three broken ribs, bruising to much of his chest, back, legs, arms and face, a mild concussion and multiple lacerations to face all of which would be healed in a week and a half at the most he would wake up soon.

It took her a second to realize Peter was quietly singing Sebastian's part of the song. She shot up outnof the chair to she that Peter's eyes were finally open. She smiled brightly at him.

"Peter! How do you feel?". He looked up at her groggily.

"Uhh I'm good dude". Damn whatever he was on had to be real strong to slow him down that much. She continued to smile at him.

"I'm glad to hear that. You wanna see a funny video?".

"Uh sure".

"Correct answer I was gonna show you no matter what your answer was" she leaned over the edge of the bed hold her phone up so Peter could see "this is going on my Vine2 account". Peter rolled his eyes.

"You say that about like...everything".

"But I'm actually serious this time" she said enthusiastically and played the video.

By the time the video was finished Peter was laughing so hard he couldn't breath and tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes from the pain in his ribs. The heart monitor beeped erratically and Helen had to administer another shot of morphine the threatened to kick Shuri out if she didn't behave.

She left them after saying Peter would be out cold in two minutes muttering about teenagers and stress induced heart attacks.

As Peter fought to keep his eyes open his final conscious thought was that the pain 100% worth seeing Flash that scared even if it was just for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Still no prompts I need to catch up.


End file.
